


Luminous

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Museums, True Love, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hallway lights look really dull compare to Louis' eyes and Harry really wants to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one of my AUs
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Harry, even as a young boy, knew no greater beauty than the stars above his head. The only contrasting beauty now sat before him, his petite form and grand eyes that would shine brighter than any star in the sky mocked the beauty of a clear blue ocean. 

Louis was beautiful to him a masterpiece waiting to be explored. A masterpiece, Harry knew only he could admire. Others, admiring from afar felt more than jealous. A twisted feeling of annoyance and want as the beautiful boy passed, smiling brightly, fingers linked safely between Harrys.

Louis was one for the arts so when Harry just so happened to find a museum that was just about to open a special wing devoted to the simple beauties of the world he knew that two tickets needed to be purchased. One for him and one for Louis a sort of simple date, walking and talking maybe a few arguments over the pieces but nothing too intense. 

Harry felt for the tickets in his pocket as Louis ran ahead, holding the door for him, keys, a pack of gum and a velvety box meeting the pads of his fingers before he pulled out the two tickets he purchased online. The red trim making it look as if they were about to enter a circus act where performers in lively, colorful costumes would parade around them. None of the dressy business men and snobby women around them would exists anymore.

Harry handed one ticket to Louis, Louis smiling fondly at him a breathless smile forming upon Harrys lips as the beautiful man under his arm graciously handed over his ticket , it being scanned and placed gently back into his soft hands. As they moved forward art works they've seen many times before pasted by quickly, Harrys mind on one exhibit only. 

They fell into a quiet and comfortable silence the only sound emitted from either body being the slow and even breaths coming deep from their lungs and their footsteps falling into a mutual chorus of clicks. A simple black door stood between them and the exhibit as the clicks of their heels came to a sudden stop. 

The exhibit in which he would like to share with Louis stood behind that very door. Harry nodded to himself after agreeing on locking away a good hour to be alone in the exhibit. A chunk of money that would definitely be worth it. A guard looked at them confused as to why they we're standing admiring the door.

"Hello sir. My name is Harry Styles. I've booked an hour for the exhibit."

He checked his list, white hairs protruding from every pore in his face almost animal like. His beard taking up most of his appearance, red and swollen lips a dash of color in his blank appearance. The only mistake in the pure painting of age he so very well defined. 

His fingers fidgeted slightly over the wrinkled pages of his guest book, the book probably older than he was. Harry stared at him almost about to speak when the man smiled, a gust of animation suddenly engulfing his face.

"Here you are! Have fun Mr.Styles."

Harry smiled nodding his thanks as he opened the door for the pair of them. The lovely pair who's fingers researched in blind determination for the comfort and warmth of the others. 

When Harrys fingers wove their way around Louis' they were inside the darkened hallway. Rows and rows of light bulbs decorating the hall. Not an empty spot in the room. Louis looked at him, excitement filling his eyes making them wider and more angelic.

"Harry this is absolutely breathtaking."

Harry could've laughed, this? Breathtaking? When the true masterpiece stood before him in human form. A bubble of excitement like a deer roaming the warm grounds of the earth for the first time. A look of innocence now etched upon his face. 

Louis looked up at the lights on the ceiling, the beams illuminating his face in a way that made Harrys head spin, a work of art too beautiful for any museum a walking art form. Not behind a glass frame or wired fence, a beautiful specimen Harry had the privilege to hold every night as he breathed softly behind him, warm breath relaxing the rising hairs on the back of Harrys neck. Harry simply smiled touching Louis' hand softly to get his attention. 

"This exhibit is devoted to the idea of universal love and how we aren't all that different."

Louis looked at him fondly, silently begging him for more information. A child on his first day of school, eager and willing. 

"Each lightbulb represents a loved one that has passed. The artist gathered the deceased husbands, wives, children or mainly anyone who wanted and he had them record a final message."

Harrys fingers found their way to one of the small strings pulling it ever so slightly, fearing that he might damage the memory if he pulled too hard. The soft voice of a women came on as the light turned red among the sea of white.

"Donald, my husband I just want to say I hope you are in a better place, free of pain and misery. The world had changed with your absence. My world has changed in your absence."

Louis hugged himself into Harry. Harry kissing the top of his head long and meaningfully. Louis looked up at him from the middle of his chest. 

"Show me another."

Harry smiled softly walking to the middle of the room. Pulling the string just as lightly a red light now appearing. The soft muffled voices of a man and a women echoing around the room. 

"It's mom and dad sweetie. We miss you terribly. Your sister wishes you were here to teach her how to put on her makeup properly. You were always so good at that. You were taken to soon my love but you'll always live in our hearts."

Louis sighed into my chest wiping a tear from his eye. Leaving my chest but continuing on with his fingers locked with mine.

"This is outstanding. Breathtakingly and tragically beautiful. A masterpiece in a hallway."

I smiled at him twirling him around under the lights as he giggled ever so slightly.

"Isn't it beautiful the idea of universal love, a lasting feeling never residing, always locked away deep into the darkest corners of your soul no amount of dusting can ever get rid of it." 

Louis smiled at him, eyes watering ever so slightly as he continued to gently pulling the strings listening to the messages looking at the white light changing to red as if he was watching the person behind it come alive. As if that person was speaking directly to him, his blue eyes full of wonder as he went along the rows mothers, fathers, daughters and sons and everybody in between filled the hall their loved ones messages, their voices a mix of sadness and happiness for getting one last recorded message in. The words silently crawled there way around them, up the walls and sprinkling over the pair like an emotional cloud of love. 

When they reached the end of the hall, lines of bulbs now red, souls awakened from their slumber Harry decided it was time. He took both of Louis hands in his, kissing each slowly. He couldn't help the smile as he looked into the eyes of the love of his life.

"Here we stand at the end of the hallway, lights switched on illuminating the hall, giving off their red lights, their eternal love." 

Louis looked at him obvious amounts of confusion on his face, a lack of understanding for a moment too long.

"I want eternal love with you, these people even though they no longer have physical love they have emotional and mental love, a love so strong that nothing can break it. Whether you or I go first I want the love in these people voices to be mimicked in ours. Our owns special messages being echoed in a dark room."

Louis looked at him a small, faint hint of realization in his eyes making it obvious to Harry that he knew what he was about to do. Harry watched Louis' eyes as he slowly pushed his hand into his pocket the pads of his fingers once again finding the plush velvety skin of the box. Once engulfed in his fingers he pulled it out with a smile. Louis eyes shining brighter than all the lights surrounding them. A light bulb for each soul lost in the abyss of stars. 

"Louis Tomlinson I want to spend eternity and beyond with you and solely you."

Harry smiled getting down on one knee a movement he practiced in the mirror many time before this. Louis looked at him, smiling brightly.

"When I first met you, I didn't believe in happily ever after. One look into your eyes and suddenly anything was possible. From beginning to end you have continued to amaze me. Your inner beauty radiates off of you causing everyone to want even the smallest piece of you and you gave me the honor of having the whole pie. I'm so glad I choose you and now I have one final question for you tonight."

Harry reached over to a bulb that seemed ever so slightly out of place and pulled the one string lightly and his voice filled the room.

"Louis Tomlinson. Will you marry me?"

The light was blue, a blue so radiating that it almost matched Louis eyes which were now watering in front of Harry, the ring illuminated by the light danced beautifully in his hands. Louis nodded wiping his tears.

"It would be my absolute honor to marry you."

Harry smiled standing up plucking the ring carefully from its velvet bed and slipped it quickly, with shaky, excited hands onto Louis' finger. Louis admired it as Harry admired Louis the sole person who made his head spin with happiness. The boy he knew long ago he would spend the rest of his life with and now he officially was. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis shoulder. Almost ghosting his lips over the skin as he whispered.

"I love you until all my little lights go out Louis Tomlinson."

Louis smiled hands on Harrys face pulling him into a beautifully long and passionate kiss. A kiss that held the eternal promise of love and affection.

"And I'll love you, even after that Harry Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
